Fire Mixed With Water
by BittyBits96
Summary: Kyla is the 2nd to last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone assumed she'd been killed when the waterbenders were taken from the Tribe, including her best friend Katara, but when the Avatar and Friends are shopping at a local firenation market Katara recognizes the singing green eyed brunette. What will happen when Katara introduces Kyla to Zuko? HAHAHA suspense!
1. Chapter One: Incognito

OF COURSE I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER (EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AWESOME IF I DID AND OF COURSE SOME RELATIONSHIPS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT ;) CAN YOU SAY ZUTARA?) THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS KYLA. I also do not own any of the song Kyla sings and am only applying the show and the songs for the benefit of Kyla's character. PS. THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE TIME OF BOOK THREE: Fire! 3

Kyla is the 2nd to last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone assumed she'd been killed when the waterbenders were taken from the Tribe, including her best friend Katara, but when Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko are buying supplies from a fire nation market they stop to listen to a 16 year old girl sing, and Katara recognizes the old Southern Water Tribe Lulliby. Taking a closer look at the girl, she recognizes Kyla's familiar green gaze, and determined stance. Not to mention her astounding voice. When Kyla is reunited with her old friends and gains a few new ones, what will happen with a certain Banished Fire Nation Prince (AKA ZUKO) and the formerly thought dead waterbender. And how will Sokka feel? (in case you didn't understand that inconspicuous hint, Sokka has a thing for Kyla) PLEASE ENJOY MY FELLOW BENDERHEADS!

I stood on the stage, looking out at the fire nation village. "Look at me, I will never pass as a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart," I sang the lyrics, knowing they were the only thing left of my home back in the Southern Water Tribe. When the fire nation soldiers had gone to take the water benders from there I barely escaped, leaving the only other water bender, my best friend Katara, behind to face the fire nation's wrath when they realized they had missed her, the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. Or so they thought; I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing full and well Katara thought I was dead along with her mom and the others who were taken. Yet, here I was, posing as a fire nation villager and preforming for money. I practiced bending in my spare time, but mostly I listened for more rumors of the Avatar, the banished Prince Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and the blind earth bender, Toph, who were trying to find a way to beat the Fire Lord. They were believed to be roaming the fire nation in disguise. I picked at the skirt of my own costume. It was a way too revealing top for my taste that stopped just above my belly button. Red tendrils hung from its hem, thankfully obscuring the rest of my stomach, and a knee length red skirt made of cool silky fabric brushed back and forth. I wore plain red and burgundy boots, and my wavy shoulder length brown hair hung loosely around my face except for the two pieces I had pinned up with a fiery red ribbon. Thanks to the fact I was the only water bender with bright green eyes no one even suspected me. As I finished the song I smiled and looked out at my audience, and then a face I knew all too well stared back at me. Katara looked, well like she was 14. I'd never realized how much different the two years between us was. I looked almost like an adult at 16 yet she still looked like a kid, with a section of her hair in a bun, the rest left loose except for two pieces tied at the front. A small boy wearing a pointy hat, a guy with a cloak, a small girl looking around…blindly, and Sokka (you can't miss him) holding a brown haired girls hand, stood around her. I did a flip off the stage and ran toward them. The Avatar…Aang, looked up, ready to take off as Katara laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Kyla, is that you?" Katara's lip quivered and tears started down her cheeks. I hurried over and threw my arms around her quaking shoulders.

"Please, Katara, don't cry," I sniffled. Aang, The Avatar, whatever I should call him, Zuko, Toph, and the brown haired girl looked questioningly at Sokka, but he was too busy staring in shock at me.

"K-Ky; you're alive?" he stuttered. I rushed over and gave him a hug as well.

"I'm fine," I breathed.

"Not to ruin the moment, but who the heck is she?" Toph demanded, staring into the distance. Katara smiled at me before turning to the rest of them.

Before she could say anything though I shook my head, "Not here; maybe we should go somewhere a little less full of fire nation soldiers, like my house." She nodded and I led them out of the main square and into the north part of the village. I was the third hut to the right. Once inside I nodded to her, "Alright go ahead."

"Guys, this is my best childhood friend, Kyla. Sokka and I assumed she was killed when the fire nation took all of the water benders from our tribe. We thought she'd been taken when mom had, but she…" she looked at me.

"I escaped," I closed my eyes and shook the memories away. "I've been in hiding ever since, posing as a member of the fire nation so as not to arise any suspicion. I've just been praying I could find you. I've heard so much about you Avatar," I turned to the small boy and started to bow, when he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"There isn't any need for that and you can call me Aang," he grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"As is it an honor to meet you, Toph, Prince Zuko ("Ex-prince," he corrected) and um…" I looked questioningly at the brown haired girl. Sokka swooped over, taking her hand.

"This is Suki. She's a Kyoshi warrior, and my girlfriend," he smiled lovingly at her.

"Nice to meet you Suki," I mumbled as I turned away. I didn't do love, because I knew I'd never have it.

"We have to find a way to let your mom know you are still alive," Katara said excitedly and I whipped back around.

"NO!" I snapped. Katara backed away and I sighed. "I can't let there be any possibility the fire nation could discover who my parents are or they could hurt them." They nodded in understanding and I looked up, "But I will help you defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

"Great," Aang exclaimed, clapping his hands and a gust of air blew my hair back. I popped the cork on my waterskin and held my water whip in a defensive position.

"What was that?!" I asked, looking around and ready to kill anyone who tried to touch my friends. Aang walked over to me, covering my hand with his and I let the water slip back into the skin.

"Sorry about that; I'm an air bender." He smiled at me and I mentally scolded myself._ You knew that Kyla. Geez, what is wrong with you?_ I grinned and scratched my head.

"Of course, I knew that. I was just…um….joking," I looked down and felt my face heat up.

"It's okay, it freaked all of us out the first time each of us felt it," Zuko laughed and I looked up, my breath catching in my throat. Holy penguin sledding, he was really cute.


	2. Chapter 2: 4 elements 2 Avatars

He'd pulled the hood of his cloak down and was taking the baggy thing off. He put it on the floor and stretched. I prayed I wasn't drooling, but seriously, he was a very attractive guy. His dark brown hair hung in his face, and a little past his ears, but I could still make out his fiery bronze eyes. The scar I'd heard described as gruesome and sickening wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined, and didn't harm his looks at all. He was slightly tan, and lean muscled. I didn't think it was possible for me to develop a crush on anyone but this guy was definitely putting that to the test. When he arched and eyebrow I blushed and looked away. _Way to be obvious Kyla, you idiot! _I looked back up, avoiding glancing at Zuko and grinned at everyone. "Okay, so how does this work? We just storm into the Fire Nation castle and kick some Ozai booty?" they all stared at me as if I was on the cactus juice. "Okay, so that's not how it works," I sunk into a chair, glancing at Zuko out of the corner of my eye.

"Not exactly, but we'll explain our game plan once we are back at the hideout. Zuko can help you pack your things and we'll be back at nightfall," Aang said, winking knowingly at me and I looked down, positive my face was the color of the fire nation flag. I gave an almost imperceptible nod and didn't look up until the door closed. Zuko and I were left in my small living room and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I jumped to my feet and headed to the closet. My robe hung by itself in the musty space and I pulled it on. There, much more my style.

"Don't like fire nation clothes do you?" Zuko asked and I shrugged.

"It's just too hot here to wear much. That's why I look forward to leaving. Where exactly are we going?" I asked, finding my old water tribe satchel.

"Ember Island," he said quietly and I spun around quickly.

"That's where the Fire Lord's beach house is!" I hadn't meant to say Fire Lord with such anger and hate but it had come our almost as a curse word. I feared I'd hurt Zuko by talking about his dad in such a manner but he didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry, he doesn't go there anymore. You know how it is; being too busy for a vacation when you're trying you hardest to destroy the last remnants of world piece," Zuko's fists clenched and he glared at the grimy floorboards. I felt my eyes go wide and looked anywhere but at him. Suddenly heat prickled my skin in that someone-is-staring-at-you way it does and I looked over at him. "Sorry for going all freak show on you. It's just something I do…" he cleared his throat awkwardly and blushed, "So…yeah…um sorry." I smiled, amused.

"It's okay," I sighed and collapsed into a chair. Suddenly a bang sounded on the door and I shot up. "Get under the bed and stay quiet," I hissed, feeling a slight power at bossing around the hot prince, and stormed to the door. I flung my robe under the cupboard and swung the door open. "Can I help you?" I asked haughtily. Two fire nation soldiers stood in front of me glaring. One glared at my bed and sent a fire ball at it. Zuko scrambled out and the soldier turned back to me.

"You are a traitor to the entire fire nation for harboring the banished prince," and he drew back a flaming fist. I threw my fisted hands over my face in a cross, expecting to feel my skin on fire. When nothing happened I looked up to see a giant rock wall in front of me. I jerked my arms down in surprise, sending the rock into the soldiers, across the street, and into the bank's walls. Zuko's jaw hung open but seeing as I didn't have time to have a mental breakdown, I stuffed a handful of clothes into my sack and dragged him out of the house. Seeing as I'd been discovered I ran next door to my best friend Terra's house. Terra is an earthbender who I discovered, shortly after meeting her, was also in hiding. I told her a very shortened version of the story and she, instead of spaztically running for her life, leaned over and pointed at Zuko.

"Is that the Prince?" she whispered and I glanced at him. His cheeks went pink and he stared at his shoe. I smirked. So he was the shy type; that was fine with me.

"Yep. Hot isn't he?" I laughed at the choking noise he made and then went serious, "Now Terra, we have to get out of here," she nodded and we made our way stealthily through the town and into the woods that lined it. I found the tree I had built a house in over the years and lead the two of them up into it. Once we were all situated Zuko turned to me.

"You earthbended," he stated bluntly and Terra whirled on me.

"You what," she demanded and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"I didn't mean to…it's impossible to bend any element other than your own unless you are the Avatar," I argued and Zuko crossed his legs.

"Maybe you are the Avatar," he offered and I gave him a sour frown. "No, I'm serious. My sister killed Aang and Katara brought him back to life. Maybe the Avatar…split. It would make sense. You come from the next nation in the cycle and you seem to be a very skilled waterbender." I stared from him to Terra and felt the blood rush from my face. Before I could reply there was a growl from outside and I saw a bison hovering outside our window. Aang looked in and waved us over.

Once on the flying bison, now known as Appa, Zuko explained who Terra was, what happened, and his theory on my Avatar-ness. With every word I sank farther down into the saddle. Katara looked expectantly at me but I had no idea what she expected me to say. There really wasn't anything for me to say to anyone the entire ride to Ember Island.

"Zuko, can you show Kyla to her room?" Aang asked and Zuko nodded. I followed him down a long corridor and into the room on the right.

"My room's right next door." He motioned to my right wall and I wondered why he felt the need to tell me that. "Something wrong," he asked and I gave him a quizzical look. He brushed his finger under my eye and it came back wet. I was crying, seriously? I looked down and shook my head. I don't know what I expected him to do but the hug he pulled me into wasn't it. I hugged him back, for once just needing someone there.


End file.
